Five Nights at Freddy's: Beginning of the End
by Frostic Queen
Summary: First of a series of FNAF one-shots. Aster Haeos just started working night shift. He notices odd things with the animatronics while wanting to confess his feelings to a regular customer at the Pizzeria. What will happen when the Supervisor takes an interest in one of the woman's children? Can Aster save Tarl? When will the murders end?


Hellooooooooooooo everybody and welcome to Five Nights at Freddy's: Beginning of the End. This story was inspired by the fictional writing of a friend. I thought I'd try my hand at a FNAF fic. Personally, I think it turned out well. A bit of a twist on the first game! I hope you all like it.

* * *

Five Nights at Freddy's: The Beginning of the End

It was his first night running the night shift, taking over from the previous security guard. Aster Haeos had once worked day shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. After the failure with the Spring-lock suit, the managers of the company had shell suits made for staff to wear instead so they could walk around with the animatronics. Aster was one member of staff who used those suits, a minty green Bonnie with purple eyes, just like Aster himself. His shoulder length hair was minty green, slim eyes purple and alluring. During his time in day-shift, Aster had grown fond of a particular customer and her children. A young woman named Syldra. She had two daughters and a son. The eldest was Cleon, just like her mum, plum purple hair and emerald eyes. Second eldest was Alkanet. Her plum purple hair owned blonde streaks, eyes blue around the iris. The youngest was a boy named Tarl with blonde/ginger hair and blue eyes.

Aster was just looking at a picture that was taken with the five of them when the phone on his desk started to ring, making him jump half a mile. It was just the supervisor. It appeared to be a recorded message that came as standard with the acceptance of a job at the pizzeria so Aster didn't particularly care about listening but he tuned in to the part about the animatronics becoming active at night. Paranoia ran through Aster's veins as he checked the cameras to make sure none of the animatronics moved. To his misfortune, Bonnie had vanished. In a spastic panic, Aster flicked between all the cameras trying to find Bonnie but the robot rabbit couldn't be found.

Somewhere off in the distance Aster could hear the sound of an animatronic moving about. Chica and Freddy were still thankfully on stage. Two doors were at either side of the office but Aster could only use them in emergencies, i.e. there being something threatening at the doors. The generator wasn't very powerful so there wasn't a whole lot of power to keep the place lit after hours. All went quiet and Aster didn't like that one little bit. Flashing the left door-light, Aster flew out of his skin and hit the door button in panic. Bonnie was outside the door! Just standing there, staring. Checking his power levels, Aster saw that it read 50% power. 'Go away.' He thought. 'I'm not paid enough for this crap!' As if reading Aster's thoughts, Bonnie went away so he opened the door. He truly couldn't wait til 6am. Aster wasn't sure he could face the animatronics during the day after working the night shift. Throughout the night, Bonnie gave Aster hell until somebody opened the main doors at 6am.

The supervisor, wearing a purple uniform, found Aster cowering under the desk, eyes shrunk in fear as he rocked back and forth. Aster told the supervisor about the terrifying encounters with Bonnie, that the animatronic tormented him constantly by staring blankly into his eyes, even through the cameras. Hearing all Aster had to say, the supervisor gave him a few days off but could visit the pizzeria during daylight if he wished. Climbing into bed, Aster was too afraid to close his eyes. Various merchandise from the pizzeria lined the shelves of Aster's room, primarily of his character, Monty the Hare. He'd moved all the stuff of Bonnie out of the room after what happened at work. Aster planned to give the merchandise to an orphanage that was situated nearby his house. Should Chica and Freddy pose the same problem, Aster would do the same to the memorabilia he had of them too. But would Aster go back to night shift? He didn't know. Clutching a plush toy of Monty the Hare close to his chest, Aster finally drifted to sleep. His dreams were filled with the happy times spent with Syldra and her three children. Aster was so tired; he slept through the day regardless of hunger and through the night beyond it. Aster's neighbours must've thought him weird to leave his lights on all day and night. Maybe he was. But after what happened during nightshift, Aster was terrified of being in the dark. Would Syldra wonder where Monty the Hare had gone? Could she even recognise Aster outside of the suit?

Aster woke up feeling refreshed after having slept for so long. Turning off all the lights that had been on constantly, he ventured toward the bathroom for a shower. Aster planned to visit the pizzeria today. His "costume" was contained in a fairly sized carry case. Since Monty the Hare was Aster's creation, the pizzeria didn't own the suit or name. Aster had even made the suit himself, using Wonderflex so it was light-weight and easy to use. Instead of seeing through the mouth like most costumes, the eyes were quite see-through, allowing aster to properly look kids in the eyes. Some children even claimed to see the man in the suits' eyes. After breakfast Aster stepped out the door and got into his car. It was nothing fancy, just a red Mitsubishi Lancer Evo II. The drive to the pizzeria didn't take long. Aster wanted to see Syldra in person but he feared she'd never believe he was Monty the Hare. The staff kindly allowed him to use the changing room although this was a personal visit. '1pm. They should be here by now.' On his way out of the staff area, Aster spotted the supervisor in a hidden corner, eyeing up the children from afar. He shrugged it off at first. No doubt the man wanted to make sure no children ran off and were having fun.

In the play area, Aster found Syldra and her children. All three of them crashed into him, happy to see their favourite character. "Monty!" They all screamed happily, gazing up into Aster's eyes. "Hey kids. Are you having fun?" "It no fun without you Monty." Said the little boy, his eyes sad. "Where you go yesterday?" "A hare has to rest, Tarl. I'm sorry I couldn't be here to see you." Aster looked to Syldra, finding she was smiling sweetly and his heart went boom. How Aster adored the young mother. He had done since meeting her for the first time. "And how are you, Ms. Kunimi? You're looking mighty tired today." "How sweet of you to ask, Monty. Well a mom has to work to keep her kids fed. Since you weren't here yesterday the kids didn't want to stay so I had to leave them with my mother." "Just be sure to take care of yourself. I'm happy to watch the kids for a few hours if you need to go and work. You're not alone." Aster nervously took Syldra's hands and gave them a slight squeeze. Feeling eyes on him, he turned around. His supervisor was in the doorway, eyes on little Cleon and Tarl. Aster's instincts told him something wasn't right.

True to his word, Aster watched the children when Syldra got called out to work suddenly. His boss stood watching the kids for a while, thinking he hadn't been spotted. Aster felt a weight lifting from his shoulders when the man went away. But who could he go to for help? Aster knew about the dark history of Fazbear Entertainment, that children had been killed. The killer hadn't been caught. Would the police investigate the place if Aster went to them with his concerns? These three children in particular meant the world to Aster. He loved them as his own. Other staff would help him keep the kids entertained. A pink Gecko called Ginny, the blonde kangaroo Koba and a polar bear named Polo. Were they aware of the predatory nature the supervisor had begun to show? Syldra returned some hour or so later and she looked exhausted. It looked like she relied on public transport. The kids looked shattered too. This was Aster's chance to be with them outside of the suit. "The kids look about ready to take a nap now, Ms. Kunimi. I'm actually not supposed to be here today. I was moved onto night shift. That's why I wasn't here yesterday. I...could get somebody to take you guys home?" "That's very sweet of you, Monty, but my mom is here to collect us. Maybe next time? If the offer still stands?" Aster felt really let down but there would apparently be a next time. "Of course. I just want what's best for you and your family. At least let me help take them to the car. I'm not taking no for an answer this time, Ms. Kunimi." Tarl clung really tight to Aster's neck when carried out of the building. Aster didn't care to notice what Syldra's mother looked like, settling Tarl into his booster seat. Although not directly upon his skin, Aster blushed bright red when Syldra kissed his cheek while thanking him.

Later that night Aster was back on night shift. Needless to say he wasn't too enthusiastic about the idea. Once again there was a message on the phone for him, explaining that the animatronics became more active as the week went on and that he should keep an eye on Pirate Cove because Foxy would start to appear. The more the camera was focused on him, the less he'd move. 'Great.' Aster mused. 'Like I didn't have enough to deal with having the other three to worry about.' Aster checked the camera for Pirate's Cove every five minutes and after 20, the pirate fox started to creep out from behind his curtain. Chica and Bonnie were no longer on the stage. There was a window by the right hand door and flashing the door light revealed Chica. Aster closed the door without a second thought, looking back to Pirate's Cove. Foxy was properly out of his curtained stage but hadn't yet left the cove itself. So far, Bonnie was being merciful but the animatronic had stared at Aster during daylight hours. Did it know that he was the one inside the Monty suit? Aster couldn't say but he knew Bonnie had it in for him. Flashing the light showed no sign of Chica so Aster pressed the door button. He panicked the next time checking Pirate's Cove. Foxy was gone. Out of fear, Aster closed both doors but spotted Foxy running towards the left side door on the camera. Aster was taking no chances, keeping both doors down to cower under the table, covering his ears to block out the banging outside. He came out once everything calmed down.

Bonnie came back to torture Aster before the night ended and Freddy had left centre stage. This time Aster was found with eyes glued on the cameras, sweat pouring down his face, eyes raw from crying in fear. Like the end of his first night, Aster told his supervisor about the hell the animatronics put him through, Bonnie in particular. Aster went home and slept for a few hours. Of course, he removed any and all Chica and Foxy merchandise from the shelves in his room, finding comfort in the plush Monty doll. Aster returned to the pizzeria at the time Syldra would be there and dressed in his Monty suit. Bonnie looked directly at him, its robotic eyes scrutinizing his form. Oddly there was no sign of Syldra and her kids in the play room. "Hey Polo, has Ms. Kunimi been by today?" The questioned bear looked to Aster and waved. "Naw bruh. Haven't seen her or her kids all day. Maybe she's running late." "She's never late, Polo. The kids always insist on being here for the entirety of my shift." "Chill dude. Children are allowed to not come here." 'Something's wrong.' Just when Aster lost hope of seeing Syldra she came in, her eyes teary. Wiping away Syldra's tears, he tilted her head to look up at him. "I'm sorry Monty. Tarl is quite unwell today. Bless his little cotton socks he still wants to see you." "It's okay. Truth be told I was quite worried when I couldn't see the kids. I'm not on duty so I can go with you." Syldra was so happy she hugged Aster without thinking. She pulled back feeling all embarrassed. "S-Sorry." "Don't be. Come on, we'll take my car." "But how will I recognize you outside of the suit?" "You'll know. I'm not hard to spot."

Once outside of the suit, Aster went to the lobby, finding Syldra sitting off to one side. Taking a deep breath Aster made his way over, feeling eyes on the back of his head. "Ms. Kunimi?" The voice addressing Syldra sounded familiar but also a little too clear. Looking up she saw Aster standing there, a large case in his hand. "M-Monty?" "In the flesh. Outside the suit, my name's Aster. Aster Haeos." "You look just like Monty does." "Because I modelled him after my features. Now, I believe there's a sick child wanting to see his favourite Fazbear character." Syldra nodded, taking Aster's arm when he offered it. Eyes watched from the darkness, vile intent in their depths. 'He's getting in my way. I'll have to eliminate him soon. Such a shame. He was such a good Hare. But I cannot allow his suspicions to get outside.'

Syldra sat straight as an arrow in the front passenger seat of Aster's car. Meeting him in the flesh for the first time was pretty nerve wracking. She directed him down streets, to a rundown area of town. It saddened Aster to know that Syldra and her kids lived in such a poor section of the town. Their house seemed nice on the outside, painted white and blue. "Well here we are. Can I get you anything before you see Tarl? A drink or bite to eat?" "I'll be fine, Ms. Kunimi but thank you very much for offering. Is there anywhere I can change before the kids spot me?" "You can use my room. Cleon and Alkanet should still be with Tarl." Just to be sure, Aster crouched behind Syldra as they ventured inside. There was no sign of the girls all through the halls. Once upstairs, Syldra opened the first door on the right, closing it when Aster went inside. Cleon came to investigate when she heard a door closing. "Mummy? Is Monty here?" "Give him time Cleon. Monty's not an animatronic. He's a human in a suit. Surely you can't expect him to go everywhere dressed in that costume." Cleon ran passed Syldra when somebody came out of the room behind her. Aster emerged as Monty the Hare. He held Cleon tight and stroked her silky hair.

Syldra stood at the door to Tarl's room watching Aster, aka Monty, spending time with the sickly boy. Tarl didn't believe Cleon when she told him there was actually a man in Monty's body. Looking to Syldra, Aster received a nod of approval so he removed the head piece of his suit. Tarl's eyes were like saucers. "Monty?" "Hello Tarl. Your mom came by and told me you were ill, that you wanted to see me. So here I am, suit and all." Syldra's face dropped at what Tarl asked next. "Will you be our daddy?" Aster went deathly pale, standing from where he sat on the bed. He excused himself from the room when Syldra gave him a follow me gesture. They sat together in the kitchen after Syldra made some drinks. "I won't ask where their father is, Syldra. But I can see him leaving has had a harsh impact on Tarl." "It's why he's so fond of you, Aster. You gave him affection that he craved. My husband left me two years ago. He found some fresh meat and moved on. Not once did he come to see his kids for Christmas." "What about the girls? How did they take it?" "They miss their father, of course. But at the same time they hate him for leaving us like that. You're my beacon of hope, Aster. Since meeting you in character the kids have been happier and the teachers at their school say their grades are improving. Thank you. For coming to see Tarl." Syldra had held it together for so long she finally shattered. Pulling off his torso and arms, Aster pulled Syldra close. "You know where to find me, Syldra. If the kids need a model father, I'll man up to the task."

'Goodness gravy these guys are letting me have it tonight!' Aster went into night duty with a heavy heart. It killed him to leave Tarl and the girls but he couldn't say no to work. Bonnie, Chica and Foxy were being really annoying, never giving Aster any peace, especially Bonnie. The guy on the phone didn't have much in the way of new things to say, just good luck; I'll speak to you tomorrow night. Freddy also started to become active, visiting both doors. Aster could've sworn he'd seen signs of tampering with the animatronics, particularly Bonnie. Each night, he got less freaked out and more ticked off. Nobody told him night duty was going to be so difficult. Maybe that's why the last guy quit. By 6am Aster was very eager to leave, making sure to tell the supervisor that the animatronics appeared to have been tampered with. He was assured the bots would be checked over so he could rest easy.

Weeks passed by and Aster noticed the supervisor acting weirder each day. He was constantly watching Tarl when the boy was spending time with Monty. After two weeks, Aster started an official relationship with Syldra. The kids were delighted, readily calling him daddy. On the fourth week, Aster decided he'd had enough, convincing Syldra not to bring the kids to the pizzeria. When alone he explained his reasons and she understood. Aster still wasn't sure if he'd go to the police about it. Arriving for a part time day shift at the pizzeria, Aster noticed that the staff had lost their pep. Stepping over to Ginny the Gecko he asked; "Gin, what's going on?" "Oh Aster it's terrible! One of the kids that came here regularly has been murdered. The monster has come back to his feeding ground. Keep Tarl and the girls away from here, Aster. For their own safety." "W-Which kid was it?" "Sweet little Jimmy." "You were his favourite, weren't you?" "Yes. His parents have asked that I go to his funeral in character." "Will you go, Ginny?" "If it'll help his spirit to rest, yes I'm going to go. The others are going too." "Then I'll do the same. Gin, keep your eyes on the supervisor. He's been acting weirdly these last few weeks." Aster made sure to whisper the last part so only Ginny could hear.

That night during night duty, Aster could've sworn something was seriously wrong with the animatronics. Once again his main concern was Bonnie. Not only did the rabbit have a grudge on him, but its eyes reminded him of the deceased child, Jimmy. Aster had been questioned by the police, his costume hands examined. Apparently, Jimmy's killer wore similar gloves to the ones he wore. Finding no traces of skin on Aster's costume mitts, he was cleared of suspicion. The other staff and even the animatronics were checked as well but nobody fit the bill.

A few days later, it was time to lay little Jimmy to rest. Aster stood in character beside Ginny the Gecko, allowing her to cry into his shoulder, shedding tears of his own. Certainly Koba the Kangaroo and Polo the Polar Bear were too. At the end, Aster gave his condolences to the family, apologising that nothing had been done to protect their son. They thanked him for his kind words then went on home. Aster didn't go back to work that night. He couldn't bring himself to after the funeral. Not to mention, Jimmy's soul appeared to be inside Bonnie. Aster's dreams turned into nightmares where the Fazbear killer got to Tarl and strangled the boy to death while Aster just stood there, unable to do anything.

It was a struggle just dragging himself out of bed to work. Another child had been murdered but the body hadn't been found. This time, it was one of Polo's fans. Aster was starting to notice a pattern already. The killer was targeting one child for every costumed member of staff. He already knew Tarl was in danger, being his favourite, but who would it be for Koba? He loved all his kids equally. The supervisor was also becoming very shifty. Aster didn't like that at all. During night shift, Aster noticed a difference in Chica. The killer's second victim had been a little girl named Tanya. Jimmy, Tanya, those names sounded similar to Bonnie and Chica. Aster knew where the member of staff who played Koba lived, paying them a visit before going home. Kesh Billingslea was the man inside Koba the Kangaroo. He was blonde haired crimson eyed. Displeased as he was to be disturbed before his shift, Kesh thanked Aster for his insight and promised to keep his eyes on children whose names ended with the sound of IE like Freddy and Foxy.

It was no more than a month before the next child was murdered despite Kesh's vigilance. A five year old disabled girl called Molly was the next victim. If Aster's theory was right, that the killer was murdering children whose names ended similarly to the animatronics, why was Tarl a target? His name didn't match any of the animatronics at all. A day after Molly's funeral, Aster went into work during the day only to have a horrible shock. Beside the supervisor stood a new animatronic...a Monty animatronic. "What is this? I wasn't consulted about my character being turned into an animatronic." "What's the matter Aster? Don't you want to see the children happy? Monty here is a new and improved model to your suit. You'll see he actually has the head of a hare. You are just a green Bonnie. This Monty is unique. Monty, say hello." Aster took a few paces back when the animatronic spoke. **"Hello, I am Monty. A new animatronic at Fazbear's Pizzeria. You are...Aster Haeos. My creator. It is a pleasure to meet you, creator."**

Just like with the other animatronics, Foxy displayed odd behaviour. He couldn't walk properly, just like the recently murdered Molly. To Aster's relief, he saw no sign of Monty the animatronic Hare. Chica and Bonnie showed more traits of Jimmy and Tanya each night. Molly's body hadn't been found, only the chair she sat in. The only trace she'd been in it was the strands of auburn hair. Then it finally hit Aster in the face. The killer wasn't killing by name! It was hair colour! Jimmy, the autistic nine year old, had hair a similar shade of blue to Bonnie. Tanya was a pretty blonde haired girl. Chica was yellow in colour. Then poor Molly. Her short auburn coloured hair was incredibly close to the shade of red sported by Foxy the Pirate. Aster could only hope he was right this time. Tarl's life depended on it.

Weeks passed and there were no more murders. Aster had taken the jump and proposed to Syldra. To his relief she said yes and if all went well, they'd be married next spring. Aster was now a permanent resident in Syldra's home. One rainy day, Aster decided it was time to take things higher than the supervisor. The big cheese, the man who was in charge of everything at Fazbear's Pizzeria. "Sir, might I have a word?" "Aster? Of course. Come in and sit yourself down lad. Now what be botherin' ya?" "Well sir, it's concerning the odd behaviour of the supervisor and this sudden appearance of an animatronic Monty. I noticed earlier this year that the supervisor was keeping a close eye on the children. Now at first I saw nothing wrong. I thought he was just keeping the children safe and happy. But then it became frequent. He constantly preyed on Tarl until I told Syldra to keep the boy away." "You think our Curtis is the killer?"

Aster understood how farfetched the claim sounded but the manager seemed convinced. "In regards to the murders, I had a theory. After the first two, it seemed the killer was taking the lives of children whose names ended like the animatronics; Jimmy-Bonnie, Tanya-Chica. After Molly's death I realised just how wrong that theory was. He's not killing by name. It's by hair colour. Jimmy's hair was blue like Bonnie. Tanya, the little blonde girl matches the yellow of Chica. And sweet Molly. Her auburn hair is reminiscent of Foxy's fur." "So who would be the next victim, Aster?" Questioned security guard turned sour. "It's Tarl, sir. His hair is quite similar to Freddy's body. The killer HAS to be a member of staff. They knew I was catching on to their pattern then changed it." The manager nodded, standing from his desk to pace a little. "And you think this robotic Monty is going to replace you? Because the killer deems you a threat?" "Yes sir. I'm being extra vigilant since the animatronics are being tampered with before my night shift." "This is between us, Aster. I'll go to the police about it later."

Some nights passed by after Aster confided in the manager. He'd been questioned by the police about his theory where Curtis the supervisor couldn't see. His relationship with Syldra was going swimmingly. On the tenth night, something was incredibly wrong. None of the animatronics moved an inch, not even Foxy. To be sure, Aster kept the camera on Pirate Cove. Down the right hallway it sounded like something fell over so Aster poked his head out the door despite knowing it was risky, finding nothing. Turning around to go back to his seat, Aster's neck was grabbed by minty green hands. The Monty animatronic had finally made its move. Aster struggled against the robot until he was slammed into the chair. His head began to thump, needing air. Aster looked around desperately, finding a screwdriver on the desk. "Tarl, I'm sorry sport. I can't...protect you Cleon, Alkanet, look after you mom." Aster paused, looking to something on his right, slamming the screwdriver into the animatronic with all the strength he could muster. Losing a grip on reality, Aster didn't hear a scream, or that blood was coming out of Monty. "Syldra...I...I love you. I'm sorry." "Aster?! Aster are you there?!" Monty fled the room, leaving a trail of blood as it went into a hidden back room.

The manager of Fazbear's pizzeria arrived at the office to find Aster unconscious but he was breathing. He called for an ambulance, eyes spying what looked like a hidden camera. Had it captured Aster's attacker? Several police cars arrived within minutes, an ambulance too. While Aster was taken to hospital for treatment, the manager and a few officers followed the blood to a back room nobody knew existed. In it, they found the Monty animatronic surrounded by a huge puddle of blood. The "body" was taken away for analysis. After being questioned about when he arrived, what happened, the manager took a trip to Syldra's house. By the time he got there she was awake. He didn't say much, only asked that she come to the hospital with him.

Being early, Syldra couldn't rely on her mother to watch the kids. When they arrived at the hospital Ginny and Polo were there in character. They promised to watch the children while Syldra was busy. She and the manager were taken to a private room and in the bed lay Aster. He was still unconscious but his vitals were strong. Syldra collapsed into the chair next to the bed, grasping Aster's pale hand. "What...what happened?" "I'm not sure, Ms. Kunimi. I wish I had the answer. All I can say is that somebody attacked Aster and almost killed him. There was a camera hidden on his desk so I'm guessing these past few nights, Aster has been trying to catch the one responsible for killing the children. He suspected the killer would go after him for figuring out their pattern. As it stands, we don't have many leads on their identity but Aster suspected the supervisor. He was apparently keeping a very close eye on the children. Then all of a sudden, a Monty animatronic shows up, created by said supervisor."

The manager would've continued but he was called away by a police officer. After a brief chat with them he returned. "What's wrong sir?" "There was a body inside Monty." "I thought the Spring-lock suits were decommissioned?" "It wasn't a Spring-lock animatronic. The police don't know what it is but...the person inside the suit. I'm not supposed to tell you but you've the right to know who attacked your fiancée." "It wasn't Curtis was it?" "No. It was Kesh Billingslea. He was stabbed twice. Once in the side. And once through the base of the skull. In the office I noticed a bloodied screwdriver. That must be from the first stab wound. I figure Aster lashed out to defend himself but his strike wasn't the killing blow. Kesh died to a sharp object cutting his spine from the brain. Aster didn't know I'm sure. Is there anything I can do for you, Ms. Kunimi?" "No, but thank you. If you hadn't arrived when you did...Aster would've died. Why would Kesh attack him? It makes no sense."

The manager couldn't argue. Kesh and Aster were best friends. It made no sense for Kesh to attack out of the blue. He grieved for Molly but Aster had tried to warn him. As much as it would likely upset the kids, Syldra took them to see Aster. She'd hoped he might wake up while she was gone, but Aster's eyes were still closed. Tarl took it the hardest. He didn't want to leave the hospital, afraid that the bad man would come back and take his daddy away. It broke the manager's heart to watch. Syldra was able to pull Tarl away so she could go to work. The manager promised to keep her updated on Aster's condition. Throughout the day, Ginny and Polo exchanged watching duties out of character. Days drifted by and Aster still hadn't woken up. After two weeks, Curtis stopped by the hospital while nobody was with Aster. His calculative grey eyes gazed tiredly at the sleeping mascot. 'There are too many people here. I can't do anything about him.'

Syldra's hope dwindled with every passing day. No more murders had taken place so those aware of Curtis's behaviour suspected he was waiting for the perfect moment to either kill Aster or steal Tarl to kill the boy. Ginny the Gecko reported that the animatronics were starting to give off a foul odour, namingly Chica and Foxy. The Pizzeria closed for investigation and Curtis suspiciously went missing. One quiet afternoon at the hospital a stranger came to visit Aster. Their face was hidden from sight mostly. Eyes stared at the sleeping greenette with malicious intent. The stranger would've grabbed a pillow to suffocate Aster with but just in the nick of time, the manager arrived. "Oh. I didn't know Aster already had a visitor. Are you a friend? Relative maybe?" In response the nameless person turned and left. The manager caught a glimpse of his face. It was Curtis! He'd come to finish what he'd started! Two officers stood outside the room, watching Curtis walk away, unaware of who he was. The manager whispered to them that he was their suspect and they sprinted full pelt down the hall to catch Curtis.

With Curtis detained, the manager gave Syldra the news. She was both horrified and relieved to hear Curtis had shown his face near Aster. It took a while, but the police managed to get Curtis to cough up. Kesh attacked Aster because he'd been hypnotised. Being stabbed broke the trance but Curtis killed the blonde before he could run for help. He confessed to killing the children by strangling them but denied hiding two of the bodies. Did he have an accomplice? Nobody knew. But Curtis was going away for a very long time. The judge at the head of the trial gave him a life sentence, no bail. So that no more children would fall victim to predators, the Pizzeria was closed down. That meant if Aster ever woke up, he wouldn't have a job to go back to. The animatronics were scrapped, merchandise distributed to charities and orphanages in need of toys for homeless kids.

What would the future hold? Syldra couldn't say. She could only hope for her darling fiancé to wake up from his dreamless sleep. Tarl slept every night with a Monty plushie and a little doll of Aster that Syldra had sewn for him. During one visit to the hospital, Syldra confessed to her sleeping lover that she carried his child inside her.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

And that concludes part 1! I will do these in the order that the games are set. So number two will actually be a prequel, like FNAF 2 was a prequel despite being the second game of the series. I hope you all liked it, look forward to the next story in the series. They will ALL be one-shots. I'm trying to get into the swing of writing them so any other random inspirations I have can not be developed into full blown stories.

That's it for this chapter. For more stories that I've done, check out my profile. This is my first FNAF story. If you have any suggestions for the next story, please throw them at me. If you feel I went into a little too much detail with the characters, let me know. Fan art! I welcome fan art of the costumes I own in this fic! Those are; Ginny the pink Gecko, Koba the blonde Kangaroo, Polo the Polar Bear and last but not least Monty the Hare! Yes I know his name didn't go with the scheme of the others but who cares?! I also welcome fan art of animatronic Monty. Keeping in mind! The non-animatronic Monty is just a minty green Bonnie with longer ears so he was kept more in theme with the others. Animatronic Monty has the head of a Hare and maybe the tail. Like I said, he wasn't a Spring-lock suit. Robot Monty was a robot suit kinda similar to Tony Stark's Iron Man.


End file.
